Mus Musculus Mammalian
by Monkey Ruler
Summary: A villain so evil, so vile, no power can compare. No one can stop it. It is the mouse. NOTE: For some reason, Scott is alive in this fic, even though it's supposed to be after X3. And we're going with the alternate scene, where Rogue didn't take the cure


**Author's Note**: You know, I don't think anyone has ever written about a mouse in the mansion. Ever. So I have come to you with a one shot. Of a mouse. In a mansion. And Rogue. Pretend that Rogue had her powers boosted by Sage so she could access previous psyches powers and memories, all that jazz. But she still can't touch, it adds angst. And yeah, I edited it just as I uploaded it because I realized the title didn't make sense to most... So now I'm making it make sense.

A woman of the age seventeen turned in her bed, just about to wake up. She wasn't fully awake, she was in those semi-conscious states where you know you're going to wake up soon but you just can't. So, she was sort of asleep. White and brown strands of hair brushed her face as she breathed deeply. She didn't snore, god no, she's a fictional character that's supposedly graceful, beautiful, and downright awesome. Awesome people don't snore.

Hearing a small squeaking sound, she frowned. Was there supposed to be squeaking in her room? She didn't think so. She slowly opened her eyes, cursing the sunlight and looked around her.

She turned her gaze to the corner of her room and saw a small, brown, mouse. Not a rat, but a mouse. And she liked mouses, a lot. But not in her room, making squeaking noises. She didn't remember buying a pet rat, therefore no rats, mouses, small mammals of any kind (Logan would count as a big animal. Rahne too) should ever be in her room until she chooses to have a cute and cuddly animal to play with.

But this, this was no cuddly animal. This was a wild, dirty, animal that snuck into her room to chew through her things.

So, she did what any teenage girl in her position would. Not a mutant teenage girl, mind you, a regular teenage girl without the power to send people into a coma by touching them.

She screamed. Loud. Really loud.

All the manly men that heard the supposed damsel in distress leapt through the door, now broken thanks to multiple powers, and some feet, pummeling it. At the same time. They couldn't just open it using the doorknob that was made for, guess what, opening doors! No, they had to break it. Anyway, they broke in through the dead door. They being half of the men in the whole institute. She could see Scott with his hand to his visor in silk pants and no shirt. Logan with his claws sheathed, wearing jeans and a tank top. A manly tank top, though, that he wore all the time. Apparently he was an insomniac. There was also Colossus, Iceboy, Pyro surprisingly, Gambit, and other males with their powers crackling and ready for battle that she didn't know. Nor did she care.

"It's a rat." Pyro said, wondering why he came here in the first place.

"It's not a rat!" She said indignantly, crossing her arms over her shirt and breathing heavily from all the screaming, "It's a mouse!"

Pyro sighed and pocketed his lighter, leaning on the back of the wall. This was a waste of time.

"Yes, a mouse!" Hank McCoy said, appearing from nowhere, "The _Mus musculus, _most commonly known as the common house mouse, one of the most numerous species of genus Mus equivalent to the common term mouse. It is a small mammal and a rodent, probably the second most populous mammalian species on Earth."

"Goodie, it's a fantastic _Mus musculus _mammal-like specimin that has decided to grace Rogue's room with it's twitchy nose." Pyro rolled his eyes.

"Not mammal-like, young Pyro. Mammalian." Pyro rolled his eyes yet again and instead of wondering why he came to this specific room, he wondered why he came back to Mutant Manor at all after getting his butt whooped at Alcatraz.

"Hit the deck," Logan stated sarcastically, "It's a mouse."

The problem with Logan and his sarcasm was that he still sounded exactly the same as before.

"Exactly, Wolvie (he twitched at the nickname)! What kind of house did Ah let you people drag me into! Safe haven for mutants my fricking dead-- MICE! They're adorable, yes, but it's in my frigging room eating my language arts homework!" It really was nibbling on her paper, "That's actually one of the classes AH LIKE! Why couldn't it eat my math homework! The stupid four legged creature is completely steering clear of that evil paper! Catch the stupid thing!" Her eyes started glowing a bright, yet slightly evil, white and dark clouds formed in the sky. They thought it best to comply to her wishes before she started trying out her psyches powers on them.

Bobby sighed and raised a hand to ice it, but it ran away before the frozen water could even touch it. John rolled his eyes and flicked open his lighter, sending a fireball at it. The mouse dodged that too. Remy sent a charged card at it, sending a smirk towards the other men at the explosion and putting an arm around the glaring female teen triumphantly, preparing to comfort her and bask in the glory of killing a mouse.

The mouse ran away before the fuschia glow brushed it's tail. Instead it put a large black dent mark on her wall.

She shrugged off the shocked Cajun and gave him a look saying, 'if you don't get that mouse the next time you touch me you're going to end up six feet under, and I don't mean because of my powers'

Cyclops, slightly ticked that the mouse wouldn't just die, reached for his visor and blasted three new holes in the ground. But none through the rat. Instead the rat jumped down the huge gaping hole in the floor and escaped.

"You idiots! You're wrecking my room!" She shrieked, standing up on her bed in all her pajama glory (short shorts and an large black shirt that reached her knees). "I said catch it, not KILL IT! ALONG WITH MY ROOM!" She bellowed and she heard a large crash, looking and seeing a tree fall to the ground from a lightening bolt, "So CATCH IT!"

They all scrambled out of the room in fear of the psycho Southerner who could, and probably would, suck the life out of them. Logan stuck his head back into the room, remembering the angry mutant was one of his best friends and a daughter in some ways.

"Stripes, relax, we'll catch it."

"So get on it, Mr. Enhanced-Senses! Ah'm still in shock!" She yelled, staring at him with wide twitching eyes. He slowly backed away before making a mad run for his stash of beer.

* * *

Some might say she was overreacting. Others say that when they said they wanted the untouchable loner girl to show some emotion for once, they didn't wish for this to happen. The rest just said she was crazy, but hey, this is an institute. 

But as she looked at the blankets stuffed underneath the crack in her door (just big enough for a small mouse to crawl under, probably how it got in there the first place), the large zappy alarm device that hung in front of the door, so anyone who tried to get in would be impaled by wood (the mouse could mutate and grow to be as big as a werewolf. In this mansion, she's sure one student could do that), the duct taped windows, and the small sonic ringing device that kept rats away, she thought she was taking the necessary precautions to keep that rodent from coming into this room.

You might think that there was no way for her to get out, eat, do all that stuff, but there was. A small screen covered one of the holes in her floor (the rest filled with cement) and a rope was securely attached to the carpet beside it. She figured that she could just climb up and down the long rope anytime she wanted to get out or back in. Not that that would be anytime soon.

A knock came from the door and her head snapped up from her book.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, you done freaking out yet?" John's rude voice said from behind the now fixed wooden door.

"Did you all catch the mouse yet?"

"No."

"Now imagine me saying that to your previous question in mah beautiful Southern accent."

"What crazy traps did you put in your room anyway?" He asked, knowing the girl would go to the extremes.

"Why don't ya come in and find out?" She grinned, imagining him impaled by the wood. Then grimaced at all the blood. She had to get Sabertooth and his homicidal tendencies out of her head.

"Forge told me about your new security device." She could practically hear him smirking. When you knew him well, it was pretty easy to tell when he was doing his attractive badass smirk.

"Fahne, don't come in."

"Never knew you were such a wimp when it came to a little rat."

"Mouse."

"Whatever. You're worse than Jubilee, though. Even she could get out of her room." She winced at the insult. Jubilee was one of the girliest girls she's ever met.

"You try waking up to look at a mouse chewing through your things! If it was a pet mouse, sure, but it could have rabies! Can mice have rabies!?"

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache. Did you always talk this much?"

"Ah only rant when Ah have something to talk about. And this, my little pyromaniac, is something to talk about. Ah mean, sugah, how hard is it to catch the damn thing? We've got the world's best telepath, a man with animal senses who can smell a cockroach crapping ten miles away underground, mutants who've been trainin' in simulations to work on their aim and agility, and they can't catch a freaking mouse?"

"I'll tell you when they catch it." John said, walking away, hearing a muffled 'thanks'

* * *

It was eight o'clock at night. She just finished her microwave lasagna and threw it away in her own trash can. Cause her room pwns (sorry! Just had to say it that once). She thought she would try and save the burnt, frozen, and chewed remains of her Language Arts homework, but figured the teacher would take pity on her and blame all the guys. 

Hearing a knock at the door, she glanced warily at the offending block of wood. Did the mouse really mutate?

"Rogue, good news. Some poor sap caught the mouse for you." John stated simply before walking away.

"I'm standing right here you know." Mentioned poor sap said in an offended tone behind the door.

"Thank you poor sap!" Rogue took down the evil security system using Forge's psyche and threw the door open, "I mean Ray!"

Berzerker grinned slightly at her humor (or atleast he hoped it was) and the semi-new recruit offered her the animal in a small barred cage.

"You... you caught it?" He nodded. She smiled. A real, kind smile, one she rarely gave away to just anyone.

"Thank ya, sugah."

"So what do you want me to do with it?" He asked and she looked at the small hamster sized mouse. It stared up at her with sad eyes and sniffled slightly. It was too cute.

"Well, it maight need a bath, or two." She said reluctantly.

"Or ten." He muttered.

"And it's so cute."

"You're the only girl I know who would think a rat is cute." He shook his head with a grin.

"Because it's not a rat, it's a mouse. There's a difference." She stuck her finger in the cage slowly and the mouse timidly sniffed it.

"Ah'm going to keep it. You, mouse, are now Speedy."

"You.. you are?" He asked, his jaw opening slightly when she nodded, "I spent hours tracking that thing down for you, running all over the mansion, so you can keep it as a pet?" She frowned.

"What, did you want to kill it or something? Ya want to just kill a living, breathing animal because it was cold in the winter and chose tah live in mah room?" She scoffed angrily and grabbed the cage, careful not to hurt the animal, and marched into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She opened it for a second to glare at the gaping teen, "Unfeelin', selfish, JERK!" She closed it twice as hard, forgetting it wasn't up to it's full strength from the brutal attack by half the whole mansion. She heard the creaking of the wood and winced as it fell to the floor with a thud.

**"Oops."**

**End of the Story-More Notes by the Author!** So, it's kind of roughly done, but I recently had a mouse related traumatic experience that happened similarly to the situation I wrote down, except the poor mousey died. I wanted to keep him though. I don't know how the mouse came into my room, though. I think it either came in through the vents or under my door. There were no other ways, I checked my room along with my whole family. It was MAGIC!


End file.
